24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chloe O'Brian
Day 3/5 articles Does anyone think its worth making Day 3 or Day 5 articles for Chloe? She was in every ep of both series, but she doesn't do all that much in those series besides being at CTU. If they can be rightfully expanded, then of course its a good idea, but if not there's no real need, as the article isn't overly long as it is. The only plus to giving it a separate article would be so each individual episode could be named, which I always think is a good idea which people who appear in many episodes. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : If one or both of them start getting bloated, then let's make the separate article(s). But to do it preemptively, using only the current amount of info, is no good methinks. 20:44, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, I strongly think we should treat these the way we treat the Quotes pages. If they get too long, we create a separate page, but otherwise, it stays on the main page. --proudhug 05:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Appearances The appearances section has an inaccuracy. It says Chloe was in every episode (so far) in Season 6, but I remember she missed the one after she tied in appearances with Palmer. Problem is, I forgot which episode that was. MoChan 03:02, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Nope, she's been in all episodes of Day 6. Granted, there were a few episodes there where she didn't do much or was hardly seen, but she's been there the whole day. --JoeyBags79 02:50, 27 April 2007 (UTC) No, I'm very sure she missed one episode. She and Palmer were tied for two weeks appearances wise. Anyway, when the DVDs come out I'll look into this further. MoChan 21:01, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Got it - on the 24 webiste, in the character guides, there is no entry for Chloe 9PM - 10PM. MoChan 22:19, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Question If Chloe went to UC Davis, why did she take a job at CTU-DC, only to transfer back to California? -- 06:20, 11 February 2007 (UTC) : No idea, but that's how it happened. She worked in the DC office in 24: The Game -- 07:11, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Clairification the section "after day 5" where it mentions that Chloe dated Milo, I got the impression that Milo and Chloe dated earlier possibly before Milo was a temp during Day one could anybody fill me in? EVILjbf 19:59, 1 February 2007 (UTC) : It had to be after Day 5. Chloe worked for DC CTU until before Day 3. Milo was presumably in Denver at that time, and didn't return to LA until after Day 5. --Proudhug 23:53, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Neutral POV Somebody should note that Chloe is without a doubt the most annoying person at CTU. -- 10:11, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :We have a Neutral POV Policy. However, there are plenty of message boards on which to air your views. --StBacchus 10:59, 22 July 2006 (UTC) season 7 pic would it be considered a spoiler to put on a season 7 promo pic, as these are never featured on the show? 02:26, 31 August 2008 (UTC) : Until Season 7 airs, material (including images) from that season is considered spoiler content. I appreciate that you brought this up before making any changes. For future reference, anything from unaired episodes is currently classified as spoilers: spoiler policy. – Blue Rook 03:01, 31 August 2008 (UTC)talk day 6 I suggest that Chloe's Day 6 Section be moved to its own page. --Snsean11 22:09, 31 August 2008 (UTC) : I agree it is quite long and probably does merit it's own page. The only drawback I have with this is that other sections of Chloe's page isn't long enough to have their own page, and it would look uneven to just have less in the Season 6 bit. But that's far too futile not to go ahead with this, so feel free to do it! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:11, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Looking at the trimmed down section on Day 6, I think it's written the wrong way. Shouldn't it be written more like a lead section, summarising her role in Day 6, rather than just being the start of the article and it continuing on a larger page? Steve C // talk // email // 23:52, 31 August 2008 (UTC) : I think your right, the first paragraph summarizes part of her role well, but we need to include her pregnancy, and her rocky relationship with Morris. -Snsean11 01:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Of course you are right, I just couldn't be bothered to do it myself late last night. Feel free to go ahead and do it. Personally though, I think you shouldn't include info about her pregnancy in that section - that could be something to build up to in her Day 6 article! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) : Come to think of it, Chloe was in every episode of Day 3, and Day 5. Who agreed that she should have seperate pages for those days as well? Of course if we did that, the info on those pages would need to be expanded, a task I would be willing to do, and have done before. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ... Isn't She supposed to be Pregnant? - 1st off I'll have to appologize, I'm not exactly Wiki- Savvy, so I didn't know how to properly post here in the discussion, BUT: I know for a fact that at the end of Season 6 she told Morris that they were having a child - now correct me if I'm wrong but either she's already had the baby and she's back working with Bill avoiding the Stay-at-home mom thing (explains the lack of Morris in the show so far) or she's just the slimmest pregnant wom; just look at the promo shot of her for Day 7. - I also now realise that this looks like more of a speculation that would belong in a Forum, but I'm really just looking for a clarification. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 13:05, 2009 January 17 : It seems she gave birth already and now she's a mom with an unusual day job, but it's also possible they "wrote off" her unborn child (miscarriage), explaining her apparent separation from Morris too. However as you suspected this is all speculation, and until they explain the answer in an upcoming episode, none of it is fit to post in her main article. 17:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Day 7 pic I need a picture of Chloe on Day 7 around 5:16 while she is uploading the chip that Jack got out of Dubaku. Could someone get it?-- 14:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Background - Personal In the above-noted section, I find the term "ex-boyfriends" in describing Milo and Spenser way too strong and, therefore, inaccurate. She had a few dates with one and was seen in bed once with the other. --Sylvia de marc 00:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Chloe's Arrest I added a section called "After Day 8" and added information from "Chloe's Arrest" Pandas941 04:20, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Marriage On this page, it states that Chloe is divorced from Morris, but on his page, it says that they're still married. Is there anything that can tell us whether they're divorced or married after Chloe's Arrest? --Iananthony10 (talk) 18:50, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Not yet. --Pyramidhead (talk) 19:09, May 7, 2014 (UTC) They divorced and later re-married; one assumes they are still married when Morris and Prescott die. Silent Hunter UK (talk) 17:01, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Need "Hackers" category for Chloe and other hackers featured on the show :This would truly be easier for navigation and article purposes if we included a Hackers category.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:16, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :: It would be too broad. Virtually anyone with a computer winds up doing something which qualifies as hacking in 24. We would wind up with a massive list including CTU agents, any terrorist who ever sat behind a computer, Jack, Janis Gold... a functionless menagerie. 03:03, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Another Marriage? In chapter 3 of 24: Deadline, Jack returns to his New York City apartment to get some things to help him on his cross-country journey to say goodbye to Kim before leaving the country. One of the things he retrieves is a data chip made for him by "Chloe O'Brian's ex-husband, Miles" (italics mine). At the time of the events of 24: Deadline Chloe is married to Morris O'Brian, as it overlaps with the events of "Chloe's Arrest". Is this ex-husband, Miles a new character?--Sampson789 (talk) 20:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC)